


Красавчик

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Season 1, ladrien, на основе только первого сезона, повседневность, старье, чуток романтики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Оставил Квами? Бывает. Попал в беду? Ничего, твоя Ледибаг придёт на помощь.





	Красавчик

Над Парижем прогремел взрыв.  
  
Люди на улицах синхронно подняли головы, ожидая увидеть источник взрыва. Но небо было чистым и ясным. Адриан остановился, щурясь на солнце, и не понимая, что произошло. Парень, не торопясь, направлялся в сторону школы, когда громкий звук остановил его.  
  
По крышам пронеслась фигурка в красном.  
  
— Скорее, Плагг. Что бы там ни случилось, нам надо спешить, — блондин раскрыл сумку, но Квами там не оказалось. Панически охнув, он вытряхнул содержимое, но плодов это действие не принесло. «Где он? Почему он не со мной?», — мельтешил на месте школьник. — «Чёртов талисман!» Парень вспомнил, как утром, квами, радостно повизгивая, исчез в ящике со свежепривезенным сыром. Адриан ринулся по направлению к дому.  
  
Не было ни вспышки, ни ударной волны, но вдруг над головой послышался подозрительный треск. К ногам блондина упал камешек. Он задрал голову. Жилые здания пошли трещинами и буквально на глазах разваливались на куски. Огромные глыбы, как в замедленной съемке, медленно падали на асфальт, не давая шанса на побег. Но он побежал. Он бежал, уворачиваясь от обломков, проскальзывая между машинами и спасающимися людьми. Отвратительный из него герой, когда именно в такой ситуации он не может никому помочь. «Идиот, идиот, идиот!» — повторял про себя Агрест. В легких не оставалось воздуха, а площадь, к которой бежали люди, казалось, не становилась ближе.  
  
Ледибаг с усилием подхватывала обломки зданий, давая людям шанс покинуть разрушающийся квартал. Напарника все не было. Она тяжело дышала, отбрасывая челку с мокрого лба, гигантскими прыжками передвигаясь от завала к завалу. Спасённые люди благодарно выбегали на площадь, подальше от безмолвных взрывов. Вдруг, девушка заметила знакомую светлую шевелюру одноклассника, который еле отпрыгивая от кусков крыш и водостоков, несся к спасительному пустырю. «О нет, Адриан», — героиня в два прыжка оказалась возле блондина и с легкостью подхватила того на руки.  
  
«Веди себя круто», — настраивала себя Маринетт, держа ценную ношу.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Не ранен? — одарила она одноклассника уверенной улыбкой.  
  
Агрест не сразу понял, как оказался в воздухе. Осознав всю комичность ситуации, что его спасает его Леди, он раскрыл рот и спрятал пунцовое лицо в ладонях. Сердце громко стучало, выдавая волнение. И вовсе не от страха, а от нахлынувших чувств. Нет, конечно, Леди много раз приходила ему на помощь, как и он не раз вытаскивал её из затруднительных положений. Но сейчас он беспомощный мальчишка, по глупости оказавшийся без Квами. Слов не было. Любимая девушка несет его на руках. Было стыдно и приятно одновременно. «Она же меня не узнала?» — украдкой подумал он. Боже. Она так близко. И так приятно пахнет.  
  
«Герой-любовник, оглянись, в каком ты положении» — мысленно дал себе оплеуху парень.  
  
— Ты бледный, — обеспокоенно покачала головой девушка, и Адриан понял, что они уже находятся вне квартала, а Ледибаг опускает его на землю.  
  
— Я в порядке, — глупо заулыбался блондин, глядя в любимые глаза. Впервые он говорит с ней не в облике Нуара.  
  
— Ах, ну тогда… — Леди вдруг налилась румянцем.  
  
Они нервно переминались с ноги на ногу. Молчание затянулось.  
  
— Эм… — одновременно произнесли они и неловко замолчали. Ледибаг, собравшись с мыслями, серьёзно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Спасибо, что спасла меня, — блондин растерянно взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Это моя работа, — она похлопала парня по плечу, от чего у того пошли мурашки по всему телу. — Будь осторожен в следующий раз, красавчик.  
  
И в следующее мгновение, она вскинула йо-йо и исчезла из поля зрения.  
Адриан ошарашено проводил взглядом прекрасную брюнетку. Уши горели.  
  
_«Красавчик?»_


End file.
